


you've got a smile that can light up this whole town

by Chesra



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/pseuds/Chesra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's something about Makoto's smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you've got a smile that can light up this whole town

**Author's Note:**

> This is my birthday fic for [Aki](http://aki00113.tumblr.com/)! ♥ I hope you enjoy it, darling! ~~Also I LITERALLY COULD NOT RESIST USING TAYLOR SWIFT LYRICS FOR MY TITLE AHAHA I'M SORRY~~

_\--_

_Because the way that I feel when you’re around, is so much better than the way that I feel when you’re not._

_\- Duder Reese, Little White Lie  
_

\--

 

The most comforting thing about Makoto is the fact that Haru never has to articulate how he feels. With one glance, Makoto is already able to divine not just his mood, but even the very phrasing of his thoughts. No explanations, no misunderstandings. Haru likes it that way best.

There are times, though, when Haru finds the strength to admit the littlest things (" _It made me just as happy_ ") that makes Makoto's mouth curves into a wide smile, and it does the funniest thing to Haru's insides. While Makoto is one of those people who beam all the time, this one is different - his entire face lights up; eyes crinkled and shoulders in attention, and that beautiful expression makes Haru want to smile back. And then hide his face in his hands. _And then run as far away as possible._

They're having one of those moments right now, and it completely baffles Haru because they're just sitting outside Makoto's porch after dinner, looking up at the stars with nothing but the sound of crickets surrounding them. Haru hasn't even said anything groundbreaking - just _"It's really nice being here with you,"_ but Makoto had turned to look at him, mouth open in surprise, before that smile invaded his whole being. Haru has to turn away his head because the sight of it is blinding.

He's never had any difficulty looking Makoto in the eye before. The last time he had felt like this had been at the hotel room the night before regionals; back then, Haru hadn't been able to resist the urge to bolt. Pure panic had coursed through his veins as he jogged around the city, his heart beating so fast he could barely hear his footsteps.

The same nerve-wracking heartbeat is back, only this time Haru can't just jump up and leave. It's a wonder that Makoto can't hear it. Makoto, who always knows what's inside his head, can probably figure out what's wrong with his heart, too. Hopefully one day he'll be able to explain what exactly it is about his smile that flusters Haru so.

When he thinks about it, Makoto's smile _does_ make him happy. It's just a different kind of happiness from what he's used to; the feeling wells up and then threatens to pour out, and the one thing Haru is sure of is that water can't be contained. Now that he thinks about it, the feeling is a lot like when he wants to jump into the water - a mixture of both excitement and happiness along with a hint of terror and uncertainty. He sneaks a glance at Makoto, who has thankfully returned to staring up at the stars, and the feeling washes over him again, though more subdued this time around.

Haru smiles to himself. For now, he'll live with this strange feeling in his chest, until Makoto helps him realize what it is.


End file.
